Messagerie Instantanée
by Paracetamol
Summary: MSN Messenger,Yahoo Messenger,AIM... Des choses plutôt dangereuses. Vous ne pensez pas? Demandez donc à Sasuke... !Attention, Shounen ai SasukexNaruto! TRADUCTION DE MESSENGING DE FASTFORWARD


**Titre: **Messagerie Instantanée (Titre original: _Messenging_ )

**Auteur:**FastForward

**Genre:**Humour/Parodique

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen ai (SasukexNaruto) et quelques insultes, les fans de Sakura et les jeunes enfants devraient fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps...

**Traductrice:**ChibiNeko-Tsumi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Sasuke non plus. D'ailleurs, même cette fic ne m'appartient pas. Je me contente de traduire. (Déjà pas mal!) Je ne me fais pas un centime sur cette histoire, alors ayez donc l'obligeance de ne pas me poursuivre en justice, Eiichiro Oda-San.

**Note de l'auteur****: Un moment de folie de ma part. Pardonnez-moi.**

**-**

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:**

Ma première traduction, (et certainement pas la dernière, j'espère.) de moindre qualité, pourrons dire certains, mais assez claire au moins pour qu'on comprenne l'idée générale ! Cette fanfiction est une de celles qui m'a le plus marquée... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. (A vrai dire, elle est vraiment succulente, comment, en tant que fan de SasuNaru, ne pas l'aimer, hm?)

**NB:** Je précise que cette traduction est postée avec l'autorisation de "l'auteuse" d'origine! Si certains se le demandent...

-

-

* * *

_Utiliser les messageries instantanées est une chose dangereuse. MSN, AOL, Yahoo, peu importe. C'est un véritable danger, quelle que soit celle utilisée. Je sais que vous les utilisez, tout le monde les utilise. Mais avez-vous déjà considéré__** combien**__ cela peut-être dangereux? Avez-vous déjà accidentellement écrit quelque chose dans une fenêtre de message instantané quand vous vouliez l'écrire dans une autre? Sasuke, lui, l'a fait..._

* * *

Sasuke s'adossa à sa chaise alors qu'il tapait son mot de passe et se connectait. Il vit les deux petits bonshommes caractéristiques à MSN Messenger tournoyer l'un autour de l'autre avant que son écran ne se fige, et que ses contacts n'apparaissent. Il vit seulement trois personnes en ligne–ce qui était logique, puisque le Uchiha n'avait _que_ trois personnes dans sa liste. Ses coéquipiers.

Instantanément, un message apparut et Sasuke gémit lorsqu'il lu le nom. Honnêtement, il ne se connectait que pour parler à Naruto et demander à Kakashi s'ils avaient des missions pour le lendemain. Parce que Sakura était une de ses équipières, il lui était interdit de la bloquer-mais oh, comme c'était tentant en ce moment même. Soupirant, agacé, le brun cliqua sur la fenêtre clignotante du bas de son écran.

* * *

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:**

OhmonDieu! SALUT SASUKE-KUN :fait un signe de la main avec enthousiasme:

**LeVengeur dit:**

Bonjour, Sakura. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler maintenant, je viens juste me renseigner auprès de Kakashi-sensei à propos de nos missions.

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Oh, c'est bon. On peut discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il est allé aux toilettes.

* * *

"Fantastique._"_ Marmonna le brun avec un soupir, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau sa liste de contacts et de cliquer sur le nom de Naruto. Il eut un rictus alors qu'il commençait à taper son message, sachant que la seule raison pour laquelle Naruto ne l'avait pas bloqué était la même que celle qui l'empêchait de bloquer Sakura.

* * *

**LeVengeur dit:**

Hé, dobe.

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**quesque tu veu teme?

**LeVengeur dit:**  
Je vois que tu n'a pas encore appris à taper sur un clavier.

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**QUOI?.! je sai commen taper teme! c juste que je pren pas la peine 2 taper correctmt kan je te parle!

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Oh, vraiment?

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**oui, vraimen. pourkoi tu doi tjrs venir me parlé?.! je te detest!

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Je sais, c'est pourquoi je le fais:sourire satisfait:

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**teme! jvai te bloker!

* * *

Sasuke se mit à sourire, l'air supérieur, tandis que le nom de Naruto tournait brusquement hors-ligne, sachant que le blond avait mis sa menace à exécution. Calmement, Sasuke cliqua sur le dernier nom de sa liste de contacts, conscient que Naruto serait de retour dans quelques secondes, à partir du moment où Kakashi reviendrait. Il y avait des chances pour que ce dernier ne soit même jamais parti. Il était probablement assis devant son ordinateur, à lire son fichu bouquin, ignorant tous ceux ne qui ne valaient pas la peine qu'il perde son temps. _Comme Sakura_, se dit le Uchiha avec un rictus.

* * *

**LeVengeur dit:****  
**Kakashi-sensei, le dobe m'a encore bloqué.

**Porno?.! dit:  
**Encore? Bon sang, je devrais lui faire faire des missions de rang D en solo pour chaque fois où il t'a bloqué.

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Je n'ai aucune objection.

**Porno?.! dit:  
**J'en suis certain.

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Est-ce qu'on a des missions, pour demain?

**Porno?.! dit:  
**Aucune.

**Porno?.! dit:  
**Pas encore, en tout cas.

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Ok, merci Kakashi-sensei.

**Porno?.!****dit:  
**Mm hm. Naruto t'a débloqué maintenant.

* * *

Sasuke retrouva son sourire narquois dès lors que Naruto fut de nouveau connecté, un message apparaissant immédiatement.

* * *

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:****  
**bordel teme! c koi ton problèm?.! t vraimen un perdant!

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Non, c'est plutôt toi, dobe.

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**ta di a kakashi-sensei ke je tai bloké! juskou tu peu etre aussi gamin?.!

**LeVengeur dit:  
**C'est toi qui m'as bloqué. Est-ce que c'est pas gamin, CA?

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**JE TE DETEST TEME! $$)#$#)&$&$$)

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Quelle gentillesse, dobe.

* * *

Sasuke laissa sortir un soupir agacé comme une alerte apparut à cause des messages de Sakura. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir ce que la fille ennuyeuse pouvait lui vouloir maintenant.

* * *

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:****  
**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Sasuke-kun?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Tu as eu une bonne journée?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Tu as pris ton repas?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Tu peux venir manger avec moi, si tu veux.

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Sasuke-kun?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 vous a envoyé un wizz.**

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Sasuke-kun, tu es là?

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Quoi?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Oh, hé. Désolée, je pensais que tu étais parti.

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Qu'est-ce que tu VEUX, Sakura?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Rien, je veux juste parler un peu avec toi.

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Je suis occupé.

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Oh. D'accord.

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Et si on parlait demain?

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Tu voudras manger avec moi?

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Non.

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Pourquoi?

**LeVengeur dit:  
**Je suis OCCUPE, Sakura!

**Fan de Sasuke #1 dit:  
**Je sais, tu l'as dis. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir manger avec moi demain.

* * *

Avec un nouveau soupir irrité, Sasuke secoua la tête et commença à taper.

Durant le court instant où il secoua la tête, toutefois, il pressa un bouton sur son clavier qui échangea des fenêtres, de telle manière que le message qu'il était en train de taper fut envoyé à la mauvaise personne. Sasuke ne le réalisa qu'après l'avoir entré et obtenu une… réponse étrange.

* * *

**LeVengeur dit:****  
**Ecoute, Sakura, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je t'ai dit une centaine de fois que tu ne m'intéresse PAS! Si tu veux la vérité, je vais te la donner, cette putain de vérité! Je suis GAI! Je ne suis PAS amoureux de toi, ni d'AUCUNE autre fille que nous connaissons! Si tu veux savoir de qui je suis amoureux en ce moment même, je te le dirais, juste pour que tu me foutes la paix! Je suis amoureux de NARUTO! Maintenant, arrête de m'ennuyer, sauf si c'est pour m'aider à finir avec le dobe blond!

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**"..."

* * *

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit le pseudonyme de la personne qui venait juste de répondre.

"Non." Murmura-t-il. Il s'empara à deux mains de l'écran de son ordinateur, les yeux rivés dessus, horrifié. "Non. C'est pas vrai! S'il vous plait, dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça!"

* * *

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:****  
**oi teme... c koi ça? c 1 blague pour sakura-chan?

* * *

Sasuke fixa les mots comme s'il ne les comprenait pas. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite et son écran se couvrait de buée sous sa respiration difficile.

* * *

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:****  
**"..."

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**a vrai dir tu né pa du genr a plésanté. alors c koi ce bordel ?

**-Sasuke Est Un Bâtard- dit:  
**teme?

* * *

Sous la panique, le brun pressa le bouton de redémarrage de son ordinateur, l'écran tournant au noir avant de se rallumer. Alors qu'il démarrait de nouveau, Sasuke continua de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Comment, pour l'amour de Dieu, allait-il pouvoir regarder Naruto en face, _maintenant _?.!

* * *

_C'est pourquoi, mesdames et messieurs, utiliser les messageries instantanées est __**mal**__. C'est dangereux, dans le sens où, parfois, on ne réalise pas qu'on se fout dans la merde tout seul. Suivez mon conseil, arrêtez d'utiliser les programmes Messenger. :Acquiesce de la tête avant de se connecter à MSN:_

FIN

* * *

-

**Un peu de vocabulaire japonais pour les incultes (ou les nouveaux, au choix)**

_**-kun**_: suffixe ajouté à un nom masculin pour marquer une certaine proximité au niveau relationnel.

_**-sensei**_: suffixe équivalent au mot français "Maître". Il ajoute un certain respect et est indispensable à tout élève qui se respecte.

_**Teme**_: Insulte très prisée par Naruto. Il en a fait le surnom presque officiel de Sasuke. On peut le traduire approximativement par 'Bâtard' (Charmant, n'est-ce pas? grand sourire)

_**Dobe**_: Cancre, imbécile. Ce qui caractérise superbement Naruto, du point de vue de Sasuke.


End file.
